


Is how a good question or why?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [10]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missions, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX5 & 6]"Dynamo~!" X moaned, exasperated to see the assassin standing in an area filled with spikes and pitfalls. How the assassin survived this, X has no idea and secretly wants to know but that's not a hunter attitude.Not like that matters since it's just the two of them with all communications cut off from reality.'Is how a good question or why?'





	Is how a good question or why?

 

_I wonder if taking Sigma's offer was the best or worst decision of my life?_

 

* * *

 

"Who are you?" Was the first thing the famous blue bomber asked, looking at the intruder with concerned emerald eyes.

"..." The mercenary couldn't help but smile and stay silent. _This reploid... Looked so harmless._ Sigma told him to be cautious around the legendary hunter. In his opinion, however, the blue hunter would gladly spare any reploid if it were possible.

That's when the blue hunter pointed his buster, standing in front of the base like its sentinel. "What do you want?!"

 

"I already told you, it's Dynamo..." The albino watched X lower his buster. _That was fast_ _._  Dynamo can't believe **this**  was going to be his opponent. _He actually wants to see the crimson ripper but X will do._ "I want to disturb what you are doing."

"Why would you...?" X lowered his buster, furrowing his brows and confused.

"Oh, don't worry. I just want to disturb you." Dynamo snickered when X blinked dumbly. _Poor guy. This is what happens to reploids focused on work all day._  "I don't intend to kill you... But you wish to fight me to the death, don't you?"

"No!" X was quick to reply, frown turning prominent and it almost looked like a pout. "We don't have to..."

 **"** Well... if you fight me and die, then I'm sorry." Dynamo has a job and he plans on doing just that.

"..." X sighed, tired from all the fighting. Dynamo frowned as well, feeling a bit of pity for this busybody.

 

"But!" Even if X is equipped with some fancy armor, Dynamo wants the guy to loosen up. "I'll play less than my best."

"?" X looked back, emerald eyes gaining some of its shine. Dynamo actually took a step back, stunned. 'Rust. He's innocent!'

"Thank you." X smiled and Dynamo had to avert his gaze.

 "Now..." Dynamo activated his blade, scratching the side of his chin. _How is this my opponent?_ Dynamo looked back, seeing X look at him with that clueless expression. 'Why?'

"Shall we begin?" Dynamo shouldn't judge too quickly. This is the same reploid who took down Sigma's forces in the first two wars.

"Ready." X charged his buster and Dynamo couldn't help but say. "X... ~~You will be the death of me.~~ " 

 

> Fighting X is fun, but messing with the S-Class hunter's head is better. X easily gets flustered and caught off-guard with words. Dynamo hopes the guy doesn't die from overwork. That's a horrible way to die  _aside from getting crashed down by a gigantic colony in the sky._

 

"..." X frowned, unsure what really happened between him and the mercenary. X shook his head, teleporting back to base. 'I don't have much time.'

 

* * *

 

 _At least I got something to look forward to like running away from more reploids, teasing some reploids and watching the world burn? Yeah... The last one didn't sound so appealing when I'm living in it._  

 

* * *

 

"Did you miss me-?" Dynamo smiled _since_   _it's been a while since they last met and he's pretty sure the crew is dead set in stopping the crash_ and then he saw a red beam. 'Rust.'

"What do you want?" Instead of the innocent blue guy, here comes the devil. For a split second, Dynamo actually wanted to teleport in the base and search for the blue guy.

"Where's X?" Dynamo can't help but ask, looking around.

"Busy." The crimson hunter activated his beam saber, glaring at him with intent to kill.

"Aw~ I wanted to tease the guy." Dynamo confessed and he didn't think he'd aggravate the crimson hunter. "Wow!"

"Tsk." Zero dashed forward to aim a vertical slice which Dynamo dodged by dashing back.

 

"Ah~ You can't retire me no matter how hard you try..." Dynamo shrugged, pretty sure he has more data from X than Zero but he's knowledgeable with beam saber opponents.

"Just die." Zero ordered and Dynamo laughed.  _This guy is pretty funny._

"I'll give you a little advice..." Dynamo summoned out his buster. _The blonde merely readied for the second strike._  Rude. "Everybody is always too hot when they fight. But not me-"

"I don't care." Zero even sported that expression and Dynamo sighed, missing X already. "Uh-huh. Then I'll  have to show you. Come on and fight me!"

 

> Dynamo. He kinda expected this. The fight was exhilarating, but it's like he's dancing with death. One wrong move and he's a goner. Sad part is how one-sided the conversation was. Zero doesn't like games or chitchats. The blonde also doesn't care if he dies which is pretty sad. Nah. It isn't. Sigma says Zero's immortal so here's him hoping the devil survives.

 

" _Zero? Are you okay?_ " X messaged the crimson hunter.

"Fine." Zero deactivated his beam saber, teleporting back to base. 'What a nuisance.'

 

* * *

 

_But hey! I survived, didn't I? I'm better than what happened to the others... Hmm~ Time to research what the rust is going on here with all the Zero ghosts roaming about._

 

* * *

  
"You're alive...?" X blinked, amazed to see the mercenary. Instead of waiting for a response, X continued. "Dynamo, don't waste my time. Leave here! It's too dangerous being outside."

"X..." Dynamo was supposed to tell X how the physical death of Sigma forced him to search for other modes in obtaining power. One of which is utilizing this so-called 'Nightmares' or energy signatures that feels like Zero. 'Huh. I just realized I'm collecting the parts of a devil.'

"Just give up the Nightmare Soul and go back." Dynamo sighed instead, aware the blue reploid's system is utilizing and adapting the material to create something even better. X is so lucky to have that type of body, not like he wants to transfer his conscious (Sigma) or anything but man! X is just here standing like an out-of-place creampuff in the middle of a **purple Zero** invasion.

"Sorry. I can't... Not yet." X shook his head. "We still need to analyze it to stop the spreading. If there are no side-effects maybe-ahH?!"

 

*Ding!

 

"I don't have that type of luxury!" Dynamo slammed his hand down to the ground, causing X fall at the tremor.

"I-I see..." X immediately stood up, wincing but pointing his buster at Dynamo. "Then you leave me no choice."

 

[The battle was short for Rockman X, scrolling through the weapon skill set and opting to use the appropriate weakness. However, he should've stunned Dynamo before the guy decided to skedaddle.]

 

"Urgh..." X really hopes this is the last time he sees Dynamo. 'Please take a hint.'

 

* * *

 

_So based on whatever the twisted doctors said on the news and also the number of experiments I did with the glowing **Nightmare soul** I randomly picked up from my enemies and surroundings, I will be a saiyan if I managed to collect more of these souls. Fun?_

 

* * *

 

"Dynamo~!" X moaned, exasperated to see the assassin standing in an area filled with spikes and pitfalls. How the assassin survived this, X has no idea and secretly wants to know but that's not a hunter attitude. ~~Not like that matters since it's just the two of them with all communications cut off from reality.~~ 'Is **how** a good question or **why**?'

"Heya~" Dynamo even made a gun motion towards him.

"You..." X is pretty sure he lost around three of his spare bodies because of this level. "How are you alive?!"

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." Dynamo snickered, but he did look happy to see the very tired hunter. "But you know what they say,  **Discretion is the better part of valor**."

"Then why are you here?!" X heaved, pretty sure this reploid has his own agenda. 'To report or not to report? I should definitely inquire if Zero's encountering him as well...'

 

"You already know." Dynamo shrugged, taking a step forward. "So we now have the Nightmares and the impostor of Zero... Having a hard time killing them buddy? Hard to believe when you have that awesome armor."

"Did you come here only to tease me?" X didn't notice the assassin's smile dropping.

'Tease?' Dynamo turns silent. True. X was fun to tease. Very fun unlike anyone he's made fun off before.  _That's because most of them are his targets so they had to go. X is an immortal, isn't he? Hm..._

 

"Just leave... Now." X requested and Dynamo recovered but with a different goal.

"Say... Why don't we talk a little longer?" Dynamo actually wanted to know a little tidbit about X. If he kills X now, X will just come back in an extra life so how many times did X die right now? It actually worried him a little. 'Sanity is a precious item nowadays.'

"How about after we return to the Base?" X was so trusting too. Or maybe the lil' guy must've seen how capable he is in handling himself?

"Let's..." Dynamo hesitated, unwilling to choose the safer route.  _If he joined the Maverick Hunters, he'll start from the bottom and that doesn't suit his style._

"Let's see who has obtained more Nightmare Souls!" Crimson blade out in the open, something stung when the albino saw emerald eyes dimmer.

"Dynamo..." X exhaled, looking down and thinking hard. Pointing his buster up, the shadow from his eyes vanished momentarily. "If this will convince you... Then let's go!"

 

[X didn't even come close to him and do the usual police protocol thing. The reploid simply stared at him as he teleported away. The stinging sensation from back then happened twice. Dynamo should talk to X about it next time they meet.]

* * *

 

_There's something wrong with the Nightmare souls though... For one, I can actually collect like 9999 of them and I only got around 1200 so far..._

 

* * *

 

"Hey X...?" Dynamo squinted, staring at the crimson reploid appearing in the area. 'Oh you got to be kidding with me.'

"Dynamo. What are you doing here?" Zero inquired.

"I came here for the Nightmares." Dynamo is half-glad X hasn't told anyone about him. It makes him feel special somehow. "I'm attuned to the fashions of the time, you know?"

"The Nightmares are too dangerous for anyone to play around with." Zero also stared at him as if he confessed to drinking a gallon of concentrated Energen an hour ago. [Please check your Model and Unit number before attempting this.]

"I know." Dynamo still feels disappointed he met Zero but Life's unfair that way. "That's why they are worth checking!"

"You've gone maverick..." Zero muttered and both reploids knew that was more of the mental deviance.

 

"The Nightmare Souls are MINE!" Dynamo humored and Zero must've seen that as a sign of really being a maverick.

'This guy takes things too seriously.' Dynamo dodged the attack before pulling his own weapon.

 

[Before the final strike, Dynamo retreated. He'll defeat Zero later. He just gotta get more Nightmare souls. Screw Zero. The guy actually stole some of his stuff!]

* * *

 

_4800 Nightmare Souls. I still have a long way to go... Arrgh! It's like I'm farming in an Role Playing Game!_

 

* * *

 

"Dynamo!" X was amazed how he keeps meeting the mercenary. Dynamo shrugged, smiling at him at the  _coincidence._ X confessed, "How do you keep doing that?"

"Magic~" Dynamo teased again and X heaved.

"So you're in an abandoned area again." X started and the blue android is pretty sure Dynamo noticed his 300 Nightmare souls with him.

"You look very busy all the time." Dynamo decided to give some idle chat, testing the waters. "When will you ever be free?"

"Not in a long tim-" X paused, sensing a disturbance. "Why are you asking?"

 

"I'm also interested in the Nightmare and its investigation." Dynamo quickly changed the topic, crossing out movie nights.

"!" X shook his head. "It's dangerous! Please refrain from getting in my way!"

"Even when you need a helping hand?" Dynamo asked and X turned silent. 'Ah. I think I hit a sore part.'

"OK OK." Dynamo watched X bit his lower lip. "You always get mad."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt." X murmured.

 

"..." Dynamo can't believe he's learning to empathize with his guy. _Sad cinnamon roll._  However, Dynamo still has to get stronger. "But... I want many Souls... Even yours!"

"I can't." X raised his buster, grimacing.

* * *

 

_Said RPG have other players that have more Nightmare Souls than me... Time to steal their Nightmare souls- Oh WAIT They can steal my stuff too. FUN~! SCREW EVERYTHING!_

 

* * *

  

"Have you solved the mystery of the Nightmare?" Dynamo asked, a bit peeved it was Zero. Time to poke the blonde around, hoping he'd give in.

"That's none of your business." Zero stared at him like an insect or a nuisance, most likely the latter since Zero looks kinda frosty.  "Leave!"

"Sorry but the Nightmare Soul is nice DNA." Dynamo watched for any change in expression. "I want that power so I will take the Souls you collected!"

"Hm." Zero activated his beam saber, still seeing him as a maverick.

 

"You're too serious Z." Dynamo noted as he parried Zero's vertical slice attack. Dynamo pushed Zero a bit before letting out his Giga attack. "Where's X?"

" He's not your concern." Zero let out a sonic boom which Dynamo jumped away from.

"You taking care of him?" Dynamo asked and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"You always this chatty?" Zero asked, sending off charged shot that amazingly hit him.  _Not so amazing since Dynamo was caught off-guard and why would anyone hit someone while you're in the air?_

 

"You don't like me, do you?" As soon as Dynamo landed on the ground, he had to teleport to the other side of the room to evade the upper cut. "Yep. You don't."

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" Zero retorted back with a painful question. [Zero's words burn.] Seeing the reploid's armor change to black, Dynamo feels this is the time he must retreat.

 

"Look at the time." Dynamo checked his internal clock. He has no appointments but it's a good icebreaker. "I gotta go soon. Later, Zero!"

 

* * *

 

_6000 Nightmare souls... Would've been more if not for Zero and X. X? I don't mind if X steals some. I know the blueberry stores it in a chamber littered with unarmed scientists._

 

* * *

  

"How are you doing?" Dynamo stared at the soaking wet reploid. 'Do I have to fight him? Where is Zero and that smug demeanor?'

"...Dynamo." X pretends he didn't get some spikes stuck on his right leg and experiencing static from the constant bombardment of the Nightmare Soul remnants around the area. "Please hurry and get out of here... You are good at running away, aren't you? Please don't end up like the other reploids I had to save. _Seriously, how did they manage to get holed up there?_ "

"Ah..." Dynamo stared at the condition of his enemy. X didn't look like a happy camper, but he still tries to act polite. Too bad Dynamo has his goals. "Sorry, but I am here for the Nightmares."

"..." X gave a blank stare and Dynamo continued. "I've been gathering them, thinking that I might be able to enhance my powers..."

 

"You're still Dynamo right? No side effects whatsoever?" X inquired, frowning.

"None so far. I'm sturdier than you think." Dynamo raised his hand, smiling. "So, will you do me a favor? Give me all the DNA Souls you have gathered!"

"I don't have the Nightmare souls with me right now..." X hesitantly confessed, looking away. "I left it with Alia..."

 

"Oh give me a break..." Dynamo sighed as if it's entirely X's fault. Not really X's fault since Dynamo actually saw that coming. 'Alia is a reliable Operator. Also cute.'

"W-wait! Why do I need to bring them anyways?! They're dangerous and quite a lot." X has around 3000 of them (or more) as Dynamo started checking his communicator.

"I'll tell you when you bring all of it with you next time." Dynamo really can't believe this. Aside from the fact X didn't bring it, X also didn't want to disappoint him. 'We **are** friends huh?'

"I-Okay? Will you give up once I defeat you in a game of... poker?" [X is too good for this world.]

 

"Pft. Nah." Dynamo walked towards X, surprising X with a pat on the helmet. "Take a break once in a while. You deserve it."

"Eh?" X blinked and Dynamo vanished.

 

**[PIN NUMBER RECEIVED!]**

 

"What is wrong with him-?" X blinked, looking down and realizing he got Dynamo's pin number.

"!!!" X immediately hid the information, unsure if anyone saw that. 'What is wrong with that mercenary?'

* * *

_Though... X doesn't seem too happy. Why am I worrying about him anyways? Not sure either. Maybe I see him as a friend already._

* * *

 

"Long time no see!" Dynamo gave a semi-bow at the tired reploid.

"Dynamo!" X nearly whined at the audacity of this reploid. "Why are you here ~~of all places~~?!"

"Nightmare souls frequent around the living, revealing the reploids worst nightmare." Dynamo thinks this is better than saying  _I'm here because reploids die and Nightmare souls come out of dead infected bodies!_ phrase.

"Well.. You're not lying there." X mumbled, looking around at the scrapheap around them. "That still doesn't mean you should stay here."

"They're very good for upgrades X..." Dynamo and X both know not a lot of reploids can utilize these things so he should cut to the chase. "You know the drill. I will get the Souls that you collected yadayadayada."

 

"Is this a game to you?" X wondered and Dynamo shook his head.

"I'd like to believe that's the case, but I'm collecting souls like a grim reaper." Dynamo has to do this just to get stronger. "Maybe you see it as a game?"

"N-no! Why would I?" X denied but Dynamo can see a pattern in X's life.

"If you're life isn't a game then it's a chore X." Dynamo activated his beam saber. "You should live a little or at least try another way in solving the issue. You can't keep fighting forever. You aren't built for that type of stuff, are you?"

"..." X didn't respond. Dynamo asked. "If you want, you can run away and pretend Rockman X is dead. I can help you. Not that hard in this corrupt system."

"Why?" X whispered and Dynamo replied without thinking.

"Because you and I know this is Sigma's last stance. After this Nightmare incident, there wouldn't be enough reploids to go on and about causing havoc. You'd have enough time to do research- (Dynamo realized he said too much. No one likes a narration.) Let's just fight already."

 

"If you say so." X charged his buster, but the motivation to fight isn't there.

"Give me your best shot." Dynamo warned. "Don't let me down."

* * *

 

_7800 Nightmare souls... All or nothing..._

 

* * *

 

 "..." X is just panting in front of him, having the need to save countless reploids and destroy a gigantic mechaniloid in one go.

"Hard work and no play makes X go crazy~!" Dynamo teased and X looked up, tired of their meet-ups.

"Dynamo." X acknowledged. "It's you, again."

 

"It takes hours for me to get here." Dynamo admitted, not wanting to tell X he decided not to hijack and steal all five thousand souls in the Maverick Hunter HQ. He could have. He should have but... "I won't go back empty-handed."

_X wouldn't want that, would he?_

"I've been gathering Nightmare Souls at the risk of my life."

_If so then why isn't he doing the logical thing? Why not just head to the Maverick Hunter HQ and steal the Nightmare souls._

"I've been dying to become stronger..."

_Why did he care what X thought of him? Why can't he just snipe this guy before X becomes a real threat?_

"Do you want to challenge me?"

 

"... I have no choice, do I?" X smiled and that made the fight more one-sided. "Let's go."

 

_So why? Why can't I just terminate him?_

 

"Dynamo..." X stood few feet away from him as Dynamo sat up.

"I lost again." Dynamo laughed, not bothering to escape this time. "You are too strong X."

"..." X crouched down, looking at the albino.

"Here. You can have it. The Nightmare souls." Dynamo offered the device he used to contain the souls.

 

" **I don't want it.** "

 

"You don't." Dynamo repeated and X tilted his head.

"I don't." X confirmed, curious. "You're doing this to get stronger?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dynamo wants what every other reploid wants in this dystopia. Power. 'Why else would anyone gather the Nightmare souls?'

"Then..." X offered his hand for Dynamo to take. "Maybe we can help you with that."

 

"You're kidding." Dynamo looked up at X.

"No." X sounded stern, but also friendly. "I'm just tired of seeing you wander all by yourself. If you want, you can make HQ your home."

'X wasn't kidding. Oh load.' Dynamo stared at the optimistic(?) reploid. "I might betray you."

"I know you won't." X does that helpless cute smile again and Dynamo might as well check his sexual preference. "What do you say?"

 

**[PIN NUMBER RECEIVED!]**

 

"I'll think about it." Dynamo stood up, not wanting to see those eyes. "See ya."

 

* * *

 

_Scrap. I... can't believe this. I can't believe I... I am not going to enter that death trap. It's a trap. It's..._

_Screw it._

_I left the canister with X. He's most likely going to destroy it._

_Whatever._

_There are other methods less of a hassle than that._

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> **[AD 22XX]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "You've been keeping a low profile as of late, Dynamo." A green-haired female entered the bar, sitting down beside him.
> 
> "You know me? Waiting for the cops to forget about me..." Dynamo drinks his E-can, watching the screen above.
> 
> "They probably forgot about it by now. Besides, it's not your fault." The female ninja raised her hand and the bartender offered her a modified E-can. "You didn't know it was Sigma, did you?"
> 
> "A client is a client." Dynamo chuckled. "How about you and your samaritan acts? Hope you don't take any fancy cover-up identities like last time."
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't remind me." The reploid opened her can, drinking a bit of it. Leaning close beside the albino, she whispered. "I received info regarding a new technological development within Giga City. There's more to the Force metal and I'm getting to the bottom of it."
> 
> "Need a lift?" Dynamo offered and the reploid laughed.
> 
> "No need. You and I are old enough. Just telling you." The female watched the television featuring the Federation.
> 
> "Call me when you're in trouble then, Sis." Dynamo joked but the female was too disturbed at the message of the state officials.
> 
>  
> 
> "They're all the same." 
> 
>  
> 
> "That's the government for you." Dynamo stared down at his can. Empty.
> 
> "They don't have to be." The female huffed, drinking her can again.
> 
> "But they are. That's how life goes." Dynamo stood up. "Rust. I forgot. I gotta go Marino. I have a client to meet five minutes from now."
> 
> "Don't keep them waiting." Marino bid as the assassin left.
> 
> "Stay safe." Dynamo said back and the thief laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> *cling!
> 
>  
> 
> "Hm~" Dynamo walked out of the streets, avoiding the Rebellion Army sympathizers. 'I wonder how X is nowadays?'
> 
>  
> 
> [MESSAGE SENT!]


End file.
